


We'll Figure This Out

by BlackCrow1886



Series: Raising a Family (Destiel) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Married, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Birth, Discussion of Abortion, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forced miscarriage, Gang, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Depictions of Labor, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Light BDSM, Light Domestic Violence, Light Spousal Abuse, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Raising a child together, Smut, Trigger Warning: Miscarriage, Wedding Night, Weddings, beatings, graphic birth, graphic depictions of birth, labor, married!destiel, pregnant!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrow1886/pseuds/BlackCrow1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a situation much like that of the African-Americans in the 1930's - 60's, Carriers (Men able to have children) are unaccepted and even abused by society in the modern day. So when Castiel Winchester has to find a way to tell his husband, Dean, that he is with child, he fears for their lives and the life of their unborn baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's A Baby In There?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the fic, it's an idea I had a while ago, and its also loosely based off of a roleplay I participated in! Sorry if the facts are a little off, I have never been pregnant or given birth, but I do know several pregnant women who have helped me with some research. Also, male pregnancy is slightly different than that of female pregnancy, so you can be lenient with the facts. Thanks again!
> 
> =^.^=

There was a hand resting on his stomach. It took him a moment to realize it was his own. His other free hand was holding a positive pregnancy test, and all at once he felt like he was going to be sick again. Maybe it _was_ morning sickness. The smell of vomit was still filling the bathroom _and_ his nose, the foul scent making him gag. A nervous flutter nudged at his insides, but he knew it was too early to be the baby inside him. How was he going to tell Dean? His husband would be home from work any minute, and he was still locked in the master bathroom upstairs. How could they have known this was possible? Cas thought about blaming himself, but he knew that wouldn't any good at this point.

He'd known for about a week that he was pregnant. No, wait. Scratch that. He took a test about a week ago and didn't believe it in the slightest. With the way the world was nowadays, what expecting husband would want to? So he played it off, pretended he hadn't taken the test, didn't tell Dean his suspicions. But he was throwing up a lot more over the last eight days and decided to take it again. It came back positive for the second time.

Maybe it had been the slow, lazy morning sex, filled with love and sleepy kisses that had caused the life inside Castiel to grow. Cas certainly liked to believe so, but he knew better. It had probably been that quickie before Dean's brother, Sam's wedding last month, pressed up against the wall with breathy moans and desperate rutting in their tuxedos a month ago. Coincidentally a month after their anniversary.

Dean and Cas had been married straight out of high school, both of them having attended Lakota East High in Cincinnati back in their late teen years. The quick engagement had literally lasted about a day when Dean asked Cas to marry him after their graduation ceremony, kneeling in front of him, cap and gown whipping wildly in the wind, a silver band that had been Dean's mother's in between his shaking fingers. They'd gotten hitched so fast for fear of being separated when Cas was dragged off to college by his twin sister Anna, and kept away by his older brothers, who were all less than pleased about him wanting to marry a boy. All except Gabriel, Castiel's third eldest brother, who seemed to be the only one supporting Cas in all his decisions, however crazy they were. Dean often suspected Castiel inherited some form of reserved wildness from Gabe.

Cas's family was that of strict Catholic beliefs, but that didn't stop Castiel from falling head over heels for his husband. So they went two counties over, where same-sex marriage was legal, and signed the papers at the courthouse, their own vows etched in the look of adoration in each other's eyes and the passionate kiss they shared in Dean's Chevy Impala outside. Cas had only been eighteen years old, Dean only nine months his senior, but still nineteen at the time nonetheless.

They bought a crappy apartment together after moving three states West to Dean's hometown of Lawrence, Kansas where Cas went to a cheap college online and got his degree in foreign language. Dean settled for his basic high school education and helped pay for Cas's tuition (and the bills) by working at a local mechanics shop and used car lot. On weekends, he'd help an old family friend at the diner/truck stop she owned called the Roadhouse, collecting tips the same way Cas did when he got hired as a waiter at a chain called Biggerson's. Their jobs were only a block away from each other, so they ate lunch together in a booth in the back of either place and spent as much time together as their respective jobs would allow.

Cas got a side job a few years later as an over the phone translator, helping tourists from other countries find their way around America. Mostly, the people he helped were from Spain or France, as Castiel was fluid in both French and Spanish. Dean, as it turned out, found this extremely sexy. And now, here they were, six years later, in they're own house with their own furniture that was fully paid off (since Dean now owned the car shop and had twelve employess working under him) and Castiel was making a little more money translating than he had before. But their luck, it seemed, had run out. 

Cas was terrified of telling Dean he was pregnant. Especially with the town they lived in being so adamant against...Carriers. Yes, that's what he supposed he was now. Or, rather had always been. He didn't understand though. They'd had sex all throughout high school without any problems like this, and for the first six years of marriage. But now...everything was different.

Cas finally decided to go downstairs, holding so tightly to the stair railing that his knuckles turned white. He felt shaky from throwing up, and his mouth was filled with the bitter, dry taste. Wobbling tot he kitchen, his hand still resting lightly on his abdomen which would grow in due time, he got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with tap water. The liquid soothed his dry tongue and washed the unwanted perception. He drank a second glass to calm himself before sitting down on the couch in the living room.

It was then, and only then, that he noticed the tears running down his cheeks. How was he going to raise this baby? How was he going to make it through pregnancy without anyone finding out about him. How was this all going to affect Dean, his job? Every question that was impossible to answer was rushing through his head, and soon the tears were flowing freely.

He gave a half-choked sob just as the front door opened.

"Cas, I'm home!" He heard Dean call. "You'll never believe who quit today. I -" But his husband stopped dead when he saw Cas, broken and crying silently on the couch in the living room. He crossed the room in three large strides and sat down, the old couch creaking under his weight, and pulled the brunette into his chest. Cas remembers when they bought this couch at an old yard sale, it's light yellow fabric had drawn his eyes straight to it, and Dean couldn't help but buy it when he saw how attached his husband was to it. "Baby...what's wrong?"

Dean's voice had startled Cas out of his reminiscing. He wiped his eyes and wriggled out of Dean's arms so he could look him in the face. But the second his eyes met the deep green ones he'd fallen for, he fell apart all over again, and simply handed Dean the positive test. The blonde man stared down at the little stick in disbelief, then looked up at Cas. "You mean, you're... -"

"Pregnant." It was surreal hearing himself say it out loud. Sure him and Dean had talked about wanting kids, but in the distant future, and possibly adopting or getting a surrogate, not the younger boy getting knocked up at twenty-four. "I'm pregnant."

Dean looked back at the fading blue plus sign. Cas had taken the pregnancy test maybe an hour ago, but it felt like days, surely years. "You mean...there's a baby?" His hand pressed forward to his husband's flat stomach, where it was met by another hand with a matching wedding band. "In there?"

Cas nodded fearfully and wrapped his weak arms around Dean's neck. "I'm sorry." He managed thickly through renewed tears, hiding his face in Dean's shoulder. He smelled like sweat and motor oil and soap. He felt arms snake around his waist and hold him close.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Castiel. This is...it's amazing. It's a miracle." Dean petted Cas's hair and kissed his temple as his pregnant husband let out a tiny sob.

"What?" He was beyond confused. Dean was happy with this? With the idea of raising a baby in this place? Cas couldn't lie, he was thrilled too, he was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. But what about the ridicule and possibly extreme consequences they would face if anyone found out? And then there were the normal problems. How were they going to find a doctor? What if Cas miscarried? He'd never heard of a male pregnancy without complications.

"I love you, Cas. And out baby. I'm so, so happy. You have no idea how happy I am." Dean whispered to him soothingly, and Cas felt the short lived wave of relief flood through him before the initial panic set in. But he basked in the calm for now, not wanting to worry about the future. Couldn't they just stayed here, wrapped in each other's arms until the baby came. Then they could scoop him or her up and stay there for even longer, keep their child safe.

And it was then that Cas knew everything was going to be somewhat okay, when Dean whispered once simple sentence to him.

"We'll figure this out..."


	2. Daddy Says I'm An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cas enters his second month, Dean tracks down a doctor for his pregnant husband. Morning sickness and the first signs pf cravings ensue.

They estimated that Cas was about three weeks along. He'd conceived on November 28th, Sam and Jessica's wedding day, which also happened to be Dean and Cas's vow renewal. Sam, Dean's brother, had been engaged to a girl named Jessica Moore since his first year of college. His fiancée had suggested something magnificent during their year-long engagement that made Sam smile.

At the wedding, Dean was standing up at the front with Sam, the obvious choice to be his brother's best man. Cas was standing with the bridesmaids, the third in the line. Him and Jess had always been close, and he was honored she'd picked him to be in her wedding party. Sam and Jess said their vows and were pronounce man and wife, but what happened next was truly amazing.

_Their lips were locked, Sam's hand running gently through Jessica's perfect blonde curls, holding the veil she wore out of the way. They pulled away from each other with smiles in their eyes and slowly turned. Jess held her hand out to Castiel, and Sam pulled Dean by the arm. Somehow, they'd made their ways to the spot where the newly married couple had once been standing, and the pastor started the ceremony again._

_"Do you, Dean Joshua Winchester, take Castiel Jimmy Novak, to be your lawfully wedded husband..."_

_Dean's eyes were filled with shock, but Cas's were filled with glistening, happy tears. He mouthed a 'thank you' to Jessica, who blew him a gentle kiss. The pastor went on, telling them about their promises to each other, though they'd already vowed these things years ago. But having the official ceremony was...just perfect. Sickness and health. Loving and cherishing. Honoring, obeying, staying faithful._

_"As long as you both shall live?" He ended._

_"I-I do." Dean managed with a smile as he realized what his brother had done. The vows were repeated and Cas replied with the most enthusiastic_ _yes! of his life. It reminded Dean of how he'd responded on their graduation day before they'd been legally married. They were pronounced a married couple and Cas attacked Dean's lips with his own. The guests cheered and Jess held out her bouquet to Cas and they threw it together._

_It had been a beautiful, sunny day. A Thursday. Nontraditional for a wedding, but they were all so glad they'd done it._

Though he still felt he'd intruded on Sam and Jessica's wedding, Cas was glad they'd gotten to have an actual ceremony. It was by far the best day of his life. That night, Dean convinced Cas to celebrate with him because it was technically their "second wedding night" and they'd never had a real honeymoon, so they both got a little tipsy off of Cas's favorite pink merlot, and made love until they both fell asleep, unclothed, and in each other's arms. Dean wanted to believe that was when Cas conceived.

Over the next few days, Cas and Dean had been figuring out all the smaller details of what would involve their newfound parenthood. Like where the baby would sleep and how they were going to keep quiet about this. They'd decided to wait until Cas was three months along to tell anyone, even Sam and Jessica. The room across the hall could be converted into a nursery, and they could tell people they'd adopted an orphaned newborn once the baby came. Cas cried while they decided that. How in the world could they deny their own child? They would have to convince people it wasn't theirs and that broke both of their hearts, but they couldn't afford to move to a new town, and if anybody found out they'd be in for a tortuous existence. Dean had even found a doctor to help them.

An old family friend named Richard Roman worked at a hospital downtown, and Dean had paid him a visit yesterday. After swearing to hunt him down and stick a knife through his neck unless he kept quiet about this, he told the doctor Castiel was pregnant. Dr. Roman seemed very understanding, and not in the least bit prejudiced. He didn't know much about the prenatal field, but he promised to help out as best he could. He even scheduled an ultrasound for Cas the next week, to be done in the secrecy of his office and examination room. Cas was relieved to have an actual person with medical experience helping them, and it was just one less burden he had to carry on his shoulders.

By his fourth week, Cas was still unbelievably sick. He could barely keep meals down and he spent most of his mornings leaning over the toilet. It's one morning that Cas's eyes pop open and the first thoughts running through his mind have to do with the bathroom. He scrambles out of bed and barely makes it in time, dry heaving on an empty stomach until nothing comes up but saliva and stomach fluid. Bile. Dean is beside him then, having woken up seconds later. He knew Castiel didn't like people seeing him be sick, but he still sat behind his husband, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his back and his lips muttering soft shushes.

For once, Cas is actually grateful for it, and leans into his gentle touches, trembling from the force of his latest sick session, back to chest with Dean. Dean's other hand find Cas's hair and brushes a strand off his damp forehead. The bathroom smells clean, like bleach and too much soap. Cas had cleaned it furiously the other day, not liking the smell that lingered. Cas takes a deep breath and stands, a barely audible 'thank you' gracing his tongue before going to the sink to rinse out his mouth. Despite having just vomited nothing, he felt incredible hungry, and knows just what his body wants...

Pancakes, for an odd reason, and pickles.  _Let the cravings begin._

Dean was a lot more touchy lately, too. He was always standing by Cas, a hand on his arm, or one snaked around his waist and resting on his stomach. He wasn't even showing yet, but that never stopped Dean from telling him that he was glowing and beautiful and occasionally pressing kisses to the skin of his belly. Dean had taken a long weekend to stay at home with Cas for the first crucial days of adjusting to his new pregnancy. Cas didn't want to be alone either.

Dean made Cas pancakes and Cas lounged on the couch tiredly, nibbling the pickles he'd fetched from the fridge. The saltiness on his tongue helped satisfy his cravings. He'd eaten three before they started smelling different, more tangy. He was suddenly repulsed by them and covered his mouth before setting them on the coffee table, the corner furthest from him. He let the scent of melted butter and pancake batter wafting from the kitchen fill his mind as he tried not to be sick again. So far, he wasn't a fan of being pregnant.

"Here you go, baby." Dean said gently, setting a plate of pancakes in front of him and sitting on the couch, already tucking in to his own. Cas picked up the heavy plate, stacked high with four flapjacks. Whenever Dean cooked, he made Cas extra. He was "eating for two now" as Dean put it. He loved how excited Dean was for their child, but they were both so terrified. When Cas started showing, he'd have to stay inside most of the day and keep his contact with the outside world limited. At least he'd have Dean, who'd been his rock the last few days, holding him whenever he cried, which was increasingly often.

That was another part of being pregnant he hated. He was usually the strong one, not the one to break down or the one to need comforting. He usually provided it to anyone who needed to just let go, even and especially Dean at times. And now, he cried at the smallest thing. Dean thought it was cute and would hold and kiss him until he stopped, but Cas found it extremely annoying. The stupidest thing Cas found himself crying about was a car insurance commercial that showed a boy graduating from college and his mother kissing him goodbye. Somehow he'd delved deep into his own thoughts and memories and emotions and how he didn't have that, woe is me. He didn't care about his crap life before he met Dean, he was absolutely indifferent about it. Now the slightest mention of it sent him into a puddle of his own sadness.

Especially one morning where the topic of his brother Gabriel had arisen. Gabe had been killed in a mugging three years ago, shot dead for the paper in his wallet, which only turned out to be three dollars and eleven cents. Cas had cried for days when it happened, and now he cried just thinking about it. So he ate his pancakes silently, trying not to let his mind wander and contemplate the enigma of life lest he get his breakfast soggy. He held Dean's hand occasionally until he found something to talk about.

"When do you have to go back to work?" He asked, taking another bite of the third pancake.

"Day after tomorrow," Dean answered, having already finished his plate. He stayed with sitting with Cas until he finished, then took their plates to the kitchen to wash.

"I was thinking...maybe we could go baby shopping before I start showing too much. If we go a town or two over, no one will recognize us, and if they ask we'll just tell them we're adopting." His hand rested subconsciously on his belly as he spoke, wondering what on earth they were going to do when it _did_ start growing.

"Sounds great, angel." His husband agreed and kissed his temple before grabbing the car keys.

They did as Cas suggested, driving two towns over so none of their friends would see them buying baby clothes. What would they say if they say their cart filled with infant items, and then Cas disappearing behind closed doors for seven to eight months? They'd have to think of an alibi for that too.

There was a cute little thrift shop in Auburn, the town they'd settled on after driving for an hour and stopping twice so Cas could be sick, once in the gas station bathroom, once on the side of a stretch of road. It was called Babies 'N' Bellies and it specialized in newborn and maternity wear. They entered together, slowly starting to drift off in search of things. Dean had only found two newborn onesies, both of them blue, while Cas had a handful of beautiful clothes in a variety of colors, and was now looking at the stuffed animals lining a shelf on one of the long walls. A yellow duckling caught his eye and he stood on tiptoe to reach it on the very top shelf. It was just barely too high and suddenly a hand reached it for him.

"I got it, babe." It was Dean standing flush against Cas's back, chuckling at him. Dean's few extra inches had been just enough to snatch the duckling from between the two bears on either side of it and Cas promptly snatched it from Dean.

"Thank you," he said, grudgingly, but grinned nonetheless. He inspected the tiny thing and set it gently on the pile of things he'd gathered. He caught sight of Dean's measly three items and chuckled at him. "You have no idea how many clothes babies actually need, do you?"

"Not in the slightest, but I'm happy to learn." The taller man said and pulled one of the onesies he'd spotted from between the other two to show Cas. It was blue with a pair white wings on the front, made out of a softer material. The phrase "my daddy says I'm an angel" was emblazoned on the front in loopy yellow font. Cas's smile broadened and his eyes shone with fresh tears.

"It's beautiful, Dean." He hugged him round the middle awkwardly with his own loot pile still in his arms. Bottles and blankets and some clothes.

"Ok, let's see what you picked out." Dean said, trying not to laugh at Cas's renewed enthusiasm and he produced a tiny pink dress. It was fluffy and light, the same color as bubblegum, and so, _so_ tiny it hardly looked big enough for a doll. He looked to Dean for approval. "I couldn't help it." He explained. "What if it's a girl?" He was glad no one was around in the store so he could talk openly, but still hushed.

"I think it might be," Dean teased. "She's already got you going soft on me." He smiled and placed his hand gently on Cas's abdomen.

" _I'm_ going soft? You're the one touching me every twelve seconds and bombarding me to know if I'm alright." Cas countered, stepping backward and walking toward the front to pay. Dean followed obediently.

"Yeah, and you've been puking your guts out for the last few days. I'm surprised you _are_ okay!" They quieted when they reached the counter and Dean paid the fee for the clothes and other supplies after vetoing a few of the onesies Cas had that said things like "dadda hearts me" and "I wuv hugz." Thanking God or whatever high power was out there for the fact that thrift stores were so cheap, he walked out with Cas, hand in hand, feeling more and more confident with every step.

They'd figured it out.

Almost.


	3. Butterfly Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel feels the baby move for the first time, Dean decides they should tell Sam about the expected package, and plans for a nursery are made.

Cas looked down at his stomach in the mirror. Now that he was three months along, his bump was growing. Not much, and it wasn't noticeable when he wore his regular t-shirts (which were baggy on him anyway), but he was worried about what they were going to do once he was showing visibly. So much so, that people would begin to point and whisper. Dean had assured him that winter was coming soon, just a few weeks away, and he could still go out wearing his winter coats, which would hide his growing belly. He'd nodded, but then reminded Dean that he'd be full term in March, when spring was coming. Dean said they'd figure it out.

So they were just going along with what they knew to do. Cas still went grocery shopping, ever aware of the eyes on him. He ran into old friends, like Charlie, who would greet him with a smile and a nod if she saw he was occupied. He still went on regular visits to Dr. Roman, which there had only been two of, but still. Once every two weeks he went to check the progress of the baby and made sure he was eating enough. Once every two weeks, he'd trek out into the world which would soon turn against him, and risk being caught. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he'd already grown attached to the life inside him, this little piece of him and Dean. He just wanted it safe.

He still did his work, which was over the phone, so he wasn't worried about that. He translated documents and schedules online and over email, and was quite content.

Until one day he felt it. A little flutter in his lower abdomen, no harder than the beat of a butterfly's wings, but he'd felt it. His hand found it's way to his belly and rested there to calm the little life. At first he thought, what had he done? Had he upset it in some way? Bent over to quickly to gather the laundry from the basket in their bedroom? Then he settled. It was probably testing it's little limbs out, moving them in earnest because it finally could. Or maybe, merely letting him know it was there, bringing him to the realization that it existed. He couldn't stop the smile that crept over his face as he continued the task at hand.

He worked as he pictured it. There were arms and legs, fingers and toes, a little face with eyes and a nose and a mouth. He didn't really see a face, just a little thing he could bundle into his arms and keep warm and loved. He decided to surprise Dean that night with the news. They were having a child, one that was actually there, and now Cas was beginning to not worry so much. Dean was right. They would figure this out.

 

* * *

 

 When Dean got home from work, Cas had made his favorite meal, and was waiting for him by the door.

"What's this about, babe?" He'd asked when Castiel ran to hug him the moment he walked inside. Dean hugged him back, hand inching to rest on his waist.

"I felt it," Cas's voice was quiet, but filled with life. His smile was almost timid, but brighter than sunlight and his eyes looked teary. "I felt it move."

They shared in the surprise and happiness, ate dinner, then Dean showered away the grease from that day's work and they got ready for bed. Laying there that night, Dean's hand resting against his bare skin trying to feel the moment that Cas knew he wouldn't feel for at least another month, they felt happy. They were content with their situation, caring not about the difficulties they would face that were ahead of them.

Castiel found himself lying awake that night, waiting breathlessly for another little flutter. His eyes finally closed and he was forced into sleep by fatigue at three a.m.

 

* * *

 

When Cas hit the four month mark, they started thinking seriously about where they'd keep the baby. Their house wasn't small, but wasn't large either. There was a guest room downstairs, and the master bedroom upstairs. There was a spare room that they really didn't use for anything since Cas's work things were on the desk in the spacious. They planned to make the nursery there. Blue walls and a mobile with little angels on it. Dean had insisted on this. His mother always used to whisper to him, "Angels are watching over you, baby." He would make sure his son or daughter knew about their grandparents, any of which it would never get to meet. Both of Dean's parents had died and Castiel's parents wouldn't approve of the little thing.

They cleared out the room so it'd be ready for whenever they decided to paint and redecorate, but that's all Cas could handle for that day. He folded and refolded the clothes they'd bought. The three measly onesies which were so much smaller than he'd expected them to be. He knew his baby wouldn't fit into these until some time had passed, it probably would fit in the palm of his hand at this point. He sighed once more as he placed the clothes back in the box he kept on the shelf in his and Dean's closet. Dean came in then, holding a shopping bag. He reached Cas in a few steps and stood awkwardly in front of him.

"What's this for, Dean?" He asked, reaching for the bag. Dean let him take it and said, "Dr. Roman said you should've been taking these already, but better late than never, right?"

Cas pulled the bottle out of the plastic bag and held it up. Prenatal vitamins. The corner of his lips twitched up once. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean nodded, and in that moment Castiel could see it; how nervous Dean was to become a father. "Sit with me." He muttered to his husband.

They both sat on the edge of their bed together, silently holding each other before dean spoke. "What if I'm not cut out for this, babe?"

"Every father thinks he won't be good enough for their child. This is normal, I know you're going to be the most loving father this baby could have." The reassured him, he took dean's hand and placed it against that small pudge of his stomach. Dean's hand automatically spread and rubbed across it, protecting it.

"But my old man...he was no father. I don't wanna turn out like him."

"Dean, do you drink compulsively?"

"No, but -"

"You enjoy your whiskey some Friday nights after work, but you are never drunk. Do you leave for long periods of time without word of where you are going and when you'll be back?" Dean shook his head. "Then you are nothing like your father. You'll be perfect. Do you know who I know that?"

"How?"

"Because I won't let you be anything less." They both chuckled then and Dean placed his lips against Castiel's gently.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that week, Castiel and Dean also decided to tell Dean's brother and his fiancée, Jessica, about the pregnancy. He knew they'd be alright with it, and if they weren't, Dean said _screw them_. He didn't mean it though. He never meant anything bad he said about his brother. So they invited them over that next week to share the news. Cas was as nervous as he could be, but when the doorbell rang, he reached for the handle, to either share in the joy of expanding his family, or the first ridicule he'd receive in this current state. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I can write incredibly OOC in these but that's the whole point of an AU, right? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
